starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady of the Lake
"Lady of the Lake" redirects here. For the character of that name, see Lady of the Lake (character). "Lady of the Lake" (also known as "Spirit of Avalon") is the twenty-fifth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season two's finale, concluded in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), and features the song "Spirit of Avalon". Its international titles include Catalan "'L'esperit d'Avalon'", German "'Alles verloren'", French "'L'Esprit d'Avalon'", Portugaese "'O espírito de Avalon'", Russian "'Дух Авалона'", Serbo-Croat "'Duh Avalona'", and Spanish "'El espíritu de Avalon'". The Jewel Riders must travel to the Heart of Avalon to prevent the prophecy of Fortune Jewel from coming true. However, Lady Kale and Morgana are determined to arrive there first, leading to to the beginning of the final battle between the forces of light and dark for the control of the wild magic. During it, Princess Gwenevere and Lady Kale realize Avalon is not big enough for both of them. After a magical showdown between Gwen and her evil aunt, only one of them will be left standing... Plot summary With six Wizard Jewels found and secured inside the Jewel Box, the Jewel Riders go to find the Grandfather Travel Tree in order to save Merlin. They receive the Jewels from Queen Anya and King Jared at the Crystal Palace and head to the Forests of Arden together with the boys of the Pack. They go through the forest and discuss plans. The boys use their Forest Stones to ask the trees to lead them to the Grandfather Tree. The girls add their powers to reveal the path, show that their hearts are true, and to light the way. A beam of light appears in the sky, showing where the Tree is. However, Lady Kale then spots their magic from the air, and so she tracks down and spots the Grandfather Tree first and has Grimm land nearby. Kale and a projection of Morgana try to open a wild magic portal, but the Tree refuses saying that evil may not enter the Heart of Avalon. In response, Kale starts attacking it without mercy with her Dark Stone, until she manages to force open the portal. Once Kale flies in by Grimm, the Tree explodes. Upon their arrival at the destination at a shore in the Misty Moors, Morgana begins absorbing power from magic mist and finally enters Avalon in her physical form. Meanwhile, the group heard the trees calling for help and they went faster. Finally they reach the now nearly-dead tree. The heroes use the Sun Stone and Forest Stones to help it and Tamara adds her Heart Stone and heals the Tree, which tells them to hurry and opens a portal. Tamara and Shadowsong are first through the portal, with the other girls and Archie following, but the boys fail to get through. The girls ride the wild magic and it is nice and smooth, unlike normal, until it gets rough again. Gwenevere is the last through and the others ride over to meet her. Tamara touches the water and says it is like pure magic. Suddenly, Kale and Morgana appear above them and unleash a barrage of magic bolts. The attacks keep coming and the group avoid the blasts, but then Morgana casts a spell for which there is no defense. Told by by her trapped friends to get away and save the Wizard Jewels, Gwen and Sunstar escape at the last moment before Fallon, Tamara, their mounts and Archie all are turned into crystal statues. Morgana then sends the triumphant Kale after Gwen and the Jewels. The Princess manages to escape but despairs the loss of her friends. Arienda appears and guides Gwenevere then gets to a misty shore and traverses it via a boat to a myst island, the Heart of Avalon. At the end of her journey, Lady of the Lake (the spirit of Avalon) speaks to her and gives her the magic of Avalon in the form of a staff. Gwen is shown a prophecy of being crowned the Queen of Avalon and of her final task awaiting her before it can happen: she needs to forge a jewel for the staff out of the Wizard Jewels in the Center of the Wild Magic. But then Gwenevere is found by Kale and Grimm. She is chased down and they both land and confront each other at a henge. Her wicked aunt demands for the Princess to give up and hand over the Jewels to save herself. Gwen refuses and Kale attacks, soon joined by Morgana. Badly outmatched, the Princess calls on the Great Spirit of Avalon and has her love and sworn protector Ian summoned to help in the fight. Ian appears as the furious Beast and blasts the two evil witches and Grimm out of the way. Ian then calms and turns into a human, and Gwen gets into air on Sunstar with him. They go back to Tamara and Fallon as Lady Kale follows in pursuit. The Princess lands and prepares her stand. She uses the Staff to activate the magic of the Wizard Jewels and casts her own spell on the witch and her minions, and finally this is the end of them as they all get turned to stone. Gwenevere then goes to the statue forms of her friends and uses the Wizard Jewels to turn them back to flesh. All rejoice, but suddenly Morgana shows up and unseen steals away the Wizard Jewels. Morgana deflects the Jewel Riders' beams with the Jewel Box, taunting the shocked girls (thanking them for disposing of Kale), and then vanishes into a magic portal which disappears behind her. Behind the scenes Original script Arienda is noted to be the Queen of the Fairy Wraiths, a title she did not have in "Prince of the Forest". The song "Spirit of Avalon" was originally a musical number titled “"Heart of the Magic". ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:25-01.png File:25-03.png File:25-04.png File:25-05.png File:25-02.png File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Spirit Of Avalon File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 25 (Russian) File:Starla i Jahaci Dragulja - Duh Avalona File:Starla e as Jóias Encantadas 25 O espirito de Avalon See also * List of episodes External links * Original script (pdf) Rate this episode 1/5 stars 2/5 stars 3/5 stars 4/5 stars 5/5 stars Category:Episodes Category:Second season